bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Reading
Reading and Bristol Rovers have been long-standing opponents, having faced each other in the Southern League since 1899, and both were founder members of Division Three of The Football League in 1920. There have been 90 competitive meetings between the clubs in The Football League and national cup competitions with the better record belonging to Reading, thanks to their 40 wins compared to 31 for Rovers. Records N.B. Records are for games played in The Football League or national cup competitions only. *'Last meeting:' 20 January 2001 – Reading 1–0 Bristol Rovers *'Biggest win:' 16 January 1999 – Reading 0–6 Bristol Rovers *'Heaviest defeat:' 17 November 1934 – Reading 5–1 Bristol Rovers *'Highest aggregate score:' 12 October 1960 – Reading 3–5 Bristol Rovers Players at both clubs Some of the players who have been on the books of both Reading and Bristol Rovers are listed below. *Mikkel Andersen had two loan spells at Rovers between 2009 and 2011 while a Reading player. *Billy Beats was a Southern League championship winner with Rovers in 1905 and went on to play for Reading at the end of his career *David Byrne was loaned to Rovers by Plymouth Argyle in 1990 and to Reading by Watford in 1991. *Allan Cockram had brief careers with both Rovers and Reading in 1985 and 1991 respectively. *Jamie Cureton joined Reading from Rovers in 2000, having scored four goals in a single game against them for The Gas in 1999. *Keith Curle spent a season with Reading in 1987–88 after having begun his career with Rovers. *Scott Davies was loaned to Rovers by Reading in 2011. *Ronnie Dix started his career with Rovers and ended it with Reading. *Colin Gordon was a Reading player during the 1987–88 season, and later had a brief loan spell with Rovers in 1991. *Andy Gurney started his career with Rovers and later went on to play for Reading. *Nicky Hammond joined Reading in 1996 having previously had a loan spell with Rovers in 1986. He spent four years as a player for The Royals, then three years as their academy director, and was made Director of Football in 2003 – a role that as of 2011 he still holds. *Len Hodges made 188 league appearances for Rovers after the Second World War, and later went on to play for Reading in the early 1950s. *Jeff Hopkins joined Reading from Rovers in 1992. *Scott Howie joined Rovers from Reading in 2001. *Sammy Igoe played for Reading from 2000 to 2003 and for Rovers from 2006 until 2008. *Francis Joseph played three league games for Rovers in 1988, having previously been with Reading. *David Lee was loaned to Reading by Chelsea in 1992 and went on to play for Rovers during the 1998–99 season. *James Lofthouse played 105 times in the league for Rovers between 1923 and 1926, scoring 16 goals, having played for Reading earlier in his career. *Mark McKeever was loaned to both Rovers and Reading by Sheffield Wednesday before signing for Rovers in 2001. *Michael Meaker joined Rovers from Reading in 1998. *John Petts joined Rovers from Reading in 1965. *Bill Pickering spent the 1929–30 season with Reading before going on to make 215 league appearances for Rovers between 1931 and 1937. *Nick Platnauer was loaned to Reading by Birmingham City in 1986 having played for Rovers at the beginning of his career. *Jason Roberts joined Reading in 2012, almost twelve years after leaving Rovers. *Harold Rose joined Rovers from Reading in 1921. He later went on to manage Ajax. *Jack Smart moved to Reading from Rovers in 1910 after having made 105 league appearances for The Pirates. *Louie Soares played a single game for Rovers in 2005 after having joined on a short-term deal from Reading. *David Whyte Had brief spells with Reading in 1997 and Rovers in 1998. Past meetings The last ten competitive meetings between Reading and Bristol Rovers are listed below. Since beating The Royals 4–1 and 6–0 during the 1998–99 season Rovers have failed to achieve another victory over the Berkshire side. * Category:Clubs